In contrast to traditional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), which are fabricated using conventional lithographic fabrication methods, nonplanar FETs incorporate various vertical transistor structures, and typically include two or more gate structures formed in parallel. One such semiconductor structure is the “FinFET,” which takes its name from the multiple thin silicon “fins” that are used to form the respective gate channels, and which are typically on the order of tens of nanometers in width.
More particularly, referring to the exemplary prior art nonplanar FET structure shown in FIG. 1, a FinFET 100 generally includes two or more parallel silicon fin structures (or simply “fins”) 104 and 106. These structures are typically formed on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate (not shown), with fins 104 and 106 extending between a common drain electrode and a common source electrode (not shown). A conductive gate structure 102 “wraps around” three sides of both fins 104 and 106, and is separated from the fins by a standard gate oxide layer 103. Fins 104 and 106 may be suitably doped to produce the desired FET polarity, as is known in the art, such that a gate channel is formed within the near surface of the fins adjacent to gate oxide 103. The width of the gate, indicated by double-headed arrow 108, thus determines the effective channel length of the device.
FinFETs with smaller channel lengths and smaller gate pitch exhibit higher current drive strength and less capacitance, and can operate at higher frequency, thus providing overall increased device performance. However, as semiconductor structures approach the 22 nanometer (nm) and 15 nm technology nodes, FinFETs with small channel lengths may suffer from static current leakage, with the static current leakage increasing as the channel length decreases. In addition, current processes for fabricating such small channel length FinFETs often result in high channel length variability, which can adversely affect transistor performance. While certain transistors of a semiconductor device structure perform functions, such as critical timing, that require short channel lengths, not all transistors of the structure perform such functions. These transistors can be fabricated with greater channel lengths, thus overcoming leakage problems and fabrication variability. In addition, it may be desirable to have N-channel FinFETs and P-channel FinFETs of different channel lengths due to the difference in junction abruptness, charge carrier mobility, and gate electrode work function. However, because of the very small tolerances involved, current methods for fabricating gate structures typically do not provide for the formation of gate structures with different widths and, thus, FinFET structures with different channel lengths.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating FinFET structures having gate structures of different widths. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for simultaneously forming FinFET structures with varying channel lengths. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.